jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Jacen Skywalker
Hallo Jacen Skywalker! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Jacen Skywalker!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Bel Iblis 15:36, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) ---- Willkommen! Hallo Jacen! Schön, dass du jetzt auch dabei bist, da ist mir leider jemand zuvorgekommen mit dem Begrüßen. Bild:;-).gif Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen! Auf gute Zusammenarbeit --Kyle 15:42, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Bist du immer so schnell, Garm ? :) Kyle 15:43, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Hin und wieder^^. Auch von mir nochmal ein herzliches Willkommen. Bel Iblis 15:46, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) Du, Jacen, da hat gerade einer an deiner Benutzerseite gearbeitet. Diese Seiten sind privat, du musst das also nicht, wie bei einem Artikel, akzeptieren, außerdem sieht das echt nicht toll aus was er da macht. Wenn dieser Nichtangemeldete (die werden auch einfach IPs genannt) dich stört, dann must du es sagen, wir können dann eingreifen. MfG Kyle 15:58, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ach ja, und falls du Hlife brauchen solltest, sei es bei deiner Benutzerseite oder sonstwo, frag einfach! Du kannst auch gerne bei meiner Seite was abgucken, dagegen hat eigentlich niemand etwas. MfG Kyle 16:05, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hey und herzlich wilkommen auf der Jedipedia;) Freu mich schon darauf was für Artikel du schreibst,hehe --Der Heilige Klingone 16:27, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) Herzlich Willkommen hier in der Jedipedia. Bei Fragen oder Problemen wende dich an mich oder einen der anderen Benutzer. Viel Spass und möge die Macht mit dir sein. Boba 16:32, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) Auch von mir: Herzlich wilkommen bei uns Jedipedianern. Ich denke mal, die IP, die da immer die Benutzerseite bearbeitet, das bist du, oder? Du hast wohl blos vergessen dich anzumelden, so wie ich das sehe. Du kannst einfach einmal beim einloggen das Häkchen vor "Dauerhaftes Anmelden" reintun, dann must du dich nicht jedesmal wieder einloggen. Wie schon oft gesagt worden ist: Bei fragen kannst du dich ruhig an uns wenden. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Anakin 16:40, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Willkommen--Yoda41 Admin 16:41, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hey, das sieht schon besser aus, Jacen! Die Sachen kommen mir nur irgendwie bekannt vor...Bild:;-).gif Das ist wie gesagt okay, wenn du was von anderen übernimmst, du kannst die Babels ja noch nach deinem Geschmack umbauen. Viel Spaß noch bei der Arbeit! MfG Kyle 16:46, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) Meld dich bitte an, wenn du arbeitest, Jacen, dann wissen wir, dass du es bist. Wenn eine IP an deiner Seite rummacht, kann es auch immer sein, dass es ein Vandale ist. Wenn du angemeldet bist, kannst du auch Kommentare mit deinem Namen anstatt deiner IP-Nummer unterschreiben, das macht die Zusammenarbeit leichter. Also sei bitte so nett, und logge dich ein. Es ist natürlich nicht schlimm, wenn du es mal vergisst, ist mir auch schon passiert bild:;-).gif. MfG Kyle 18:15, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) Admin-Signatur Hallo Jacen Skywalker! Ich möchte dich bitten, dass du den Zusatz Admin aus deiner Signatur entfernst. Diesen Zusatz sollen nur Administratoren der Jedipedia bekommen. Du hast eine Admin-Signatur auf deinen Namen beispielsweise im Artikel Jedi-Orden in der UC-Vorlage verwendet. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:44, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Artikel Wenn du einen Artikel schreibst, solltest du nur als Quelle angeben, welche du auch wirklich zum schreiben des Artikels verwendest hast ... nicht alle wo der Begriff irgendwie auftaucht (Und natürlich solltest du nicht von andern Webseiten einfach abschreiben, da dies hier nicht nur ungern gesehen wird, sondern auch ein Rechtsverstoß ist, was die JP teuer zu stehen kommen kann. --Modgamers 17:27, 29. Jul 2007 (CEST) Außerdem solltest du die Artikel nicht so kurios aufbauen und alles wild hin und her schieben. Es hat sich eine gewisse Form für Artikel hier entwickelt, die ich bitte, dass du sie auch beibehälst (zB. der Interwikilink markiert das Ende des Artikels usw.). Das hab ich nun bei deinem Artikel gemacht, aber du änderst es wieder um? Warum? Außerdem kannst du die änderungen die du bei Thrawn gmwachts hast wieder von deiner Seite entfernen, da sie ... so grausig wahren, dass der Artikle vorher besser aussah. --Modgamers 15:36, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja tut mir echt leid bei Thrawn hab ich gemurkst. Sorry. Der andere Artikel wares leider auch so. Tut mir wirklich leid. Ich mach des noch nicht so lange und die Interwikilinks hab ich vergessen. Danke für den Tipp und so was wie bei Thrawn passiert nie wieder versprochen. Also tut mir wirklich leid und ich machs in Zukunft besser.--Jacen Skywalker 16:55, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja kein ding... is nur wenn mans ersmal sieht.. dann bin ich leicht erregt aber das heißt dann eigentlich nichts. Wenn du noch fragen hast, dann kannst ja einen der Top10 fragen... --Modgamers 17:04, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Wenn du beim Aufbau der Artikel öfters ins Schlingern kommst, dann schick mir doch einfach vorher einen Entwurf, dann kann ich dir Tipps geben und/oder helfen wo's klemmt. MfG Kyle 17:06, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) p.s.: Weshalb einen der Top10? bild:;-).gif Vielen Dank ich werd drauf zurückkommen.--Jacen Skywalker 17:36, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) Neuer Jedi-Orden Hey Jacen, wenn du zum Punkt Ausbildung etwas brauchst, dann sag bescheid, ich hab da noch ein paar Infos aus den Junior Jedi Knights. Gruß Boba 09:46, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Nein Danke ich überlege wie ich den Schluss am besten formuliere. Ich denk ich werd fertig bevor ich am Mittwoch in den Urlaub fahre. Trotzdem vielen Dank. --Jacen Skywalker 14:50, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::So fertig trotzdem vielen dank nochmal, wenn noch was fehlt, kannst du es ja eintragen.--Jacen Skywalker 11:29, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ossus Hallo! Wie mir bei einem Blick auf die Änderungen aufgefallen ist, tüfelst du gerade an einer Neufassung für unseren Ossus-Artikel. Leider habe ich das hier schon in Arbeit und es wäre wirklich schade, wenn du dir die ganze Arbeit jetzt umsonst machst. Bel Iblis 22:31, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Okay, ich lösch das UC und dann kannst du deinen Artikel ja reinstellen. Stand aber nichts dran sonst hätt ich nichts dran verändert. viel glück beim Schreiben. Gruß--Jacen Skywalker 17:33, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Verteidigungsflotte der Chiss Hallo Jacen. Der Artikel sieht auf den ersten Blick ganz gut aus, das sollte gesagt sein. Könntest du allerdings Einzelnachweise an den Enden der Absätze anbringen, sodass man genau sehen kann, welche Quellen was beschreiben? Das wäre sehr nett. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 15:13, 26. Feb. 2009 (CET)